bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Shruti Hassan
Shruti Haasan (born 28 January 1986) is an Indian film actress and singer who works predominantly in Tamil, Telugu and Hindi language films. Born to the Haasan family, she is the daughter of actors Kamal Haasan and Sarika Thakur. She is the recipient of several awards, including two Filmfare Awards South, and has established herself as one of the leading actresses of South Indian cinema. As a child artist, Haasan sang in films and appeared in a guest role in her father's directorial Hey Ram (2000), before making her adult acting debut in the 2009 Bollywood film Luck. She achieved recognition with leading roles in the Telugu romantic comedy Oh My Friend (2011), the Telugu fantasy film Anaganaga O Dheerudu (2011), and the Tamil science fiction thriller 7aum Arivu (2011). Her roles in the latter two earned her the Filmfare Award for Best Female Debut – South. Haasan went on to establish herself in South Indian cinema with several commercially successful films, including Gabbar Singh (2012), Vedalam (2015), Srimanthudu (2015), and Si3 (2017). She won the Filmfare Award for Best Actress – Telugu for the action comedy Race Gurram (2015). Haasan's Hindi film roles include the critically acclaimed crime film D-Day (2013), the action film Gabbar Is Back (2015), and the comedy Welcome Back (2015). In addition to acting, Haasan is also an established playback singer. She has received nominations for the Filmfare Award for Best Female Playback Singer – Tamil for singing "Kannazhaga Kaalazhaga" in 3 (2012) and "Yeandi Yeandi" in Puli (2015); and the Filmfare Award for Best Female Playback Singer – Telugu for "Junction Lo" in Aagadu (2014). Haasan began her career as a music director with her father's production Unnaipol Oruvan (2009) and has since formed her own music band. Early life Haasan was born to actors Kamal Haasan and Sarika Thakur in Chennai. Her father is a Tamil, while her mother Sarika was born to a Maharashtrian father and Rajput mother. Her younger sister Akshara Haasan is also an actress. Actor and lawyer Charuhasan is her uncle. Her cousins are actresses Anu Hasan and Suhasini Maniratnam. Haasan studied at Lady Andal Venkatasubba Rao school in Chennai and moved to Mumbai to study psychology at St. Andrew's College. Haasan focused on cinema and music, and eventually traveled to the US to continue to learn music at the Musicians Institute in California, before returning to Chennai. Acting career 2009–2011: Debut and early career , Kamal and Shruti]] Haasan's first appearance in a feature film was a cameo role as the daughter of Vallabhbhai Patel in the Tamil-Hindi bilingual Hey Ram, based on a murder attempt on Mahatma Gandhi, directed by her father Kamal Haasan. After rejecting prominent film offers, most notably the lead role in Venkat Prabhu's Saroja, reports suggested in late 2007 that Haasan was set to make her actual acting debut in 2008 with a film opposite Madhavan, directed by Nishikanth Kamat. Entitled Endrendrum Punnagai, the film was stalled before production began. Haasan eventually signed up to feature in Soham Shah's Hindi film Luck, opposite Imran Khan, in July 2008, and shot for the film for nearly a year. Imran Khan, her childhood friend, had recommended her name to the director and Haasan signed on after listening to the entire script and accepted to play a dual role in the action film. Shruti took part in action scenes during filming and worked out extensively. The film opened in July 2009 to unanimously poor reviews from critics and took a poor opening at the box office, with critics stating that she "deserved a better launch vehicle". Reviewers were critical of her performance with Rajeev Masand of IBN stating that she delivers "dialogues with deadpan expressions", while another critic added that she is perhaps "synthetic and fails to impress". Haasan then went on to appear alongside Blaaze in the promotional videos for Unnaipol Oruvan and Eenadu, the bilingual films starring her father, which she had composed the music for. She made a further appearance in a promotional video for the horror film Hisss, starring Mallika Sherawat, where she had also sung a song composed by Dave Kushner. She made her Telugu debut in January 2011, acting opposite Siddharth in the fantasy adventure film Anaganaga O Dheerudu, directed by Prakash Kovelamudi, son of director K. Raghavendra Rao. The film, co-produced by Walt Disney Pictures, saw Shruti play a gypsy with magic healing powers defended by a swordsman, played by Siddharth. The film opened to positive reviews, with her performance being praised with a critic noting: "Shruti looks quite attractive and makes a wonderful screen presence", while a reviewer from Rediff.com wrote that she "looks beautiful and has a mystical aura about her". Her second Hindi feature film, Madhur Bhandarkar's romantic comedy Dil Toh Baccha Hai Ji, saw her appear in an extended guest appearance alongside an ensemble cast of Emraan Hashmi, Ajay Devgn and Shazahn Padamsee. The film portrayed her as Nikki Narang, the step-daughter of an ex Miss India model, with Hashmi's character falling for both mother and daughter. Shruti's performance gained poor responses from critics with a reviewer citing that her character has been "reduced to post-interval surfacing, last-ditch glamour", whilst another labelled hers as "so fake that she offers only disappointment"; however, the film went on to become a commercial success at the box office.Tuteja, Joginder (3 February 2011) Team DTBHJ ecstatic with film's success Click here to add this article to My Clips. bollywoodhungama.com In mid-2010, Shruti was signed by A. R. Murugadoss to star opposite Suriya in his next film 7aum Arivu, and the film's shooting began in June later that year. The director signed after he felt she looked the part of the scientist, mentioning that she seemed "intelligent and beautiful". Shruti played Subha Srinivasan, a young scientist in the film, who hopes to re-activate the genes of 5th century Buddhist monk Bodhidharma, and her performance in the film won appreciation from critics. The film opened to mixed reviews, but became commercially successful. A critic from The Hindu noted: "rarely is a heroine given near-equal footing in Tamil films", describing her as "ravishing but that she ought to work harder on spontaneity, and fine-tune her Tamil accent", but concluded "the point is the actor shows promise". Her next Telugu release was Oh My Friend, a romantic comedy film alongside Siddharth again, which also co-starred Hansika Motwani and Navdeep. The film told the story of childhood friends, and that of their platonic friendship that went on in their adulthood as well, and for the role Shruti Haasan went on to learn the dance of Kuchipudi. The film opened to average reviews with several critics claiming the film evoked a sense of "déjà vu", though a reviewer noted: "Shruti, on her part displays the same conviction." 2012–present: Success and recent work Aishwarya Dhanush's directorial debut 3, a romantic drama film co-starring Dhanush, marked a turning point in Haasan's career. Aishwarya revealed that she had written the script with Shruti Haasan in mind, but date problems meant that the film began its shoot with Amala Paul instead. However, in a turn of events, Shruti was re-signed to play the character of Janani, and the film gained much hype prior to release due to the collaboration of herself and Aishwarya, being the daughters of the two leading contemporary Tamil actors Kamal Haasan and Rajinikanth, as did the success of the song "Why This Kolaveri Di?". The film opened in March 2012 to positive reviews, with a critic noting: "Shruti Hassan has come a long way", though the film only garnered average returns at the box office. Her second release in 2012 was Harish Shankar's Telugu film Gabbar Singh, a remake of the 2010 Hindi film Dabangg, with the version featuring her alongside Pawan Kalyan. She played the role of Bhagyalakshmi, a village girl, which had been played by Sonakshi Sinha in the original version. The film went on to become a major commercial success at the box office and brought in more film offers for Haasan. Critics also gave her performance a favourable verdict citing that she "justifies her role" and "though she didn't have much of a role, she has left her mark." In 2013, she appeared in the Telugu action film Balupu opposite, Ravi Teja, which eventually became a "super-hit" at the Indian box office. Haasan mainly received positive reviews for her performance, with critics noting that she "provides the fun in the film with glamor and verve".Balupu review – Telugu cinema – Ravi Teja, Shruti Haasan, Anjali, Lakshmi Rai, Prakash Raj, Brahmanandam & Ali. Idlebrain.com (28 June 2013). Retrieved on 10 May 2015. Later that year, Haasan starred in two Hindi films, Prabhu Deva's Ramaiya Vastavaiya and Nikhil Advani's D-Day. In the latter, a spy thriller, she played a prostitute involved with a suspended army officer. She also sung a song for the film, entitled "Alvida". Reviewing the film for Rediff.com, Palomi Sharma found Haasan to be "perfect as a Karachi prostitute with a haunting aura about her". Her first release of 2014, the Telugu film Yevadu, opposite Ram Charan Teja, emerged as a major commercial success. Her second Telugu release of the year, Race Gurram, had Haasan star opposite Allu Arjun for the first time in her career. The film was released on 11 April 2014, and eventually emerged as a "blockbuster" success. Along with the rest of the film, Haasan received positive reviews for her performance, with one critic noting that she "plays her part well and looks glamorous".Movie review 'Race Gurram': A total paisa vasool flick. Deccanchronicle.com. Retrieved on 10 May 2015. Haasan also had a Tamil release; Poojai, opposite Vishal, and performed her first item number in her career in the Telugu action comedy film Aagadu, featuring Mahesh Babu and Tamannaah in the lead roles. Haasan performed her second item number in the Hindi film Tevar, featuring Arjun Kapoor and Sonakshi Sinha. Next, she had two Hindi releases; Gabbar is Back opposite Akshay Kumar, and Anees Bazmee's comedy Welcome Back, opposite John Abraham, Anil Kapoor and Nana Patekar. She completed filming for Tigmanshu Dhulia's drama Yaara, opposite Devshakti Swain, Amit Sadh and Irrfan Khan and Rocky Handsome, opposite John Abraham. She also had two releases in Tamil, namely Puli, co-starring Vijay and Vedhalam, opposite Ajith Kumar, marking her first collaboration with the actor. She also had one Telugu release Srimanthudu, starring opposite Mahesh Babu. In early September 2015, she started working in S3, with Suriya, for the second time,'Singam 3' to be shot across four countries. Times of India (11 September 2015). Retrieved on 25 December 2015. and in mid November 2015, she signed for another Telugu film Premam, opposite Naga Chaitanya.Shruti Haasan demands high remuneration. Times of India (18 November 2015). Retrieved on 25 December 2015. Haasan was signed to the fantasy film Sangamithra, directed by Sundar. C, in which she was to play a warrior. However, citing date issues, she opted out of the film. In 2018, Haasan will star opposite Vidyut Jammwal in an as-yet untitled film from Mahesh Manjrekar. She will also collaborate with her father on the trilingual adventure film Sabaash Naidu, a spin-off involving one of the characters in the 2008 film Dasavathaaram. Music career Shruti Haasan sang her first song aged just six in her father's Thevar Magan, a composition of Ilaiyaraaja. While in school, Haasan made her singing debut in the Hindi language film Chachi 420, which was directed by her father. Shruti sang the bilingual versions of the title theme "Rama Rama" with her father, in Hindi and in Tamil, for the movie Hey Ram. The album from Ilaiyaraaja, which was critically praised, won Haasan accolades for her efforts with Screen India saying that she "has the makings of a good singer, and with some training she should go great guns." Shruti sang along with veteran singer K. J. Yesudas for the film En Mana Vaanil (2002), under Ilaiyaraaja's music. She has sung for Gautham Menon's Vaaranam Aayiram, under the composition of Harris Jayaraj. As of November 2008, Haasan is also midway through her untitled debut album, which she has composed, written and sung, and is set for release in mid-2009. A further song was recorded with her voice for her Hindi film Luck. In September 2010, Haasan collaborated with Dave Kushner for the film Hisss. Whilst Kushner composed the track, Shruti wrote the lyrics, sang and appeared in a promotional video for the film. She recently lent her voice for the Telugu film Aagadu, which was confirmed by director Srinu Vaitla via Twitter. After much speculation, Shruti Haasan was finalized as the music composer of the Tamil film Unnaipol Oruvan, which was released in 2009. The bilingual film was a remake of the Hindi film A Wednesday!. The soundtracks of both the projects are separate. Apart from this, Shruti is also the vocalist of an alternative rock band, The Extramentals. In the media Shruti Haasan was signed as a brand ambassador for the electrical appliance company Lloyd."Shruti Hassan to endorse electronic products brand". Timesofindia.indiatimes.com (28 April 2015). Retrieved on 21 September 2015. She also endorses Emami Navratna cool talc."Hot Shruti Haasan recommends cool talc". Indiaglitz.com (30 April 2015). Retrieved on 21 September 2015. She is Brand Ambassador for Fossil Watches in India. In a 2018 poll conducted by the Chennai Times, Haasan was named the most desirable women. Discography Television *2016: Bigg Boss 10 as Contestant Awards and nominations See also * List of Indian film actresses References External links * * Category:Living people Category:Kamal Haasan Category:Indian film actresses Category:Indian voice actresses Category:Indian female pop singers Category:21st-century Indian singers Category:Indian rock singers Category:Indian female film singers Category:Indian rhythm and blues singers Category:Indian pop-folk singers Category:Indian film score composers Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Actresses in Telugu cinema Category:Actresses in Tamil cinema Category:Indian Tamil people Category:Tamil film score composers Category:Tamil singers Category:Tamil playback singers Category:Bollywood playback singers Category:Telugu playback singers Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Musicians Institute alumni Category:Singers from Chennai Category:Filmfare Awards South winners Category:Indian film actors working since their childhood Category:Female rock singers Category:Indian rock musicians Category:1986 births Category:Female models from Chennai Category:SIIMA Awards winners Category:Marathi people Category:21st-century Indian women singers Category:Women musicians from Tamil Nadu Category:Bigg Boss contestants